


And the surfaces not meant to be sat on were sat on no longer.

by CloudDragon



Category: Digitalta's Digital Wonderland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - characters all live in one building, Angst, Dae does a die, Dae is a cat, F/M, Gen, I feel bad for writing this, Maybe a happy ending some day, Might have Cleo/Skip in the future, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as the story goes on, but I haven't written any yet, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: There had been several things that the residents of Digitalta's Not-so-digital-anymore wonderland had been expecting to have happen during the day. First of all, Finding Dae, asleep, on top of the kitchen counter and Guppy taking a cat nap on the couch. More flirting from Darcy and Sketch, More advice - good or bad - from Zero.What they hadn't expected was to be woken up at two in the morning by a loud crash and the sounds of shouting, nor had they expected to come downstairs after that to find Guppy, on their knees at the door, Dae dying in their arms.But fate is cruel, and expectations frequently wrong, and so that was what happened.Also: I've never written deaths before. So I'm sorry if it sucks.
Relationships: Bella & Dae, Bella & Guppy, Bella/Zero, Dae & Cleo, Darcy/Sketch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Digitalta’s Fics





	And the surfaces not meant to be sat on were sat on no longer.

"What's going on down here?" Bella asked, rubbing her eyes and making her way downstairs, Zero and a couple of the others close behind her. She paused as she rounded the corner, her eyes stopping on someone by the door. "Guppy? What are you doing up this early-" She stopped, flicking the light switch next to the bottom of the stairs and running forward, kneeling down behind Guppy and Dae, who was held in their arms. "Oh my god, what happened to you two?! Are you alright?"

Dae looked up at her, pausing for a moment before reaching out with one hand. "Bell..a?"

Bella took their hand in her own. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She glanced up at Guppy. "What happened to you two? And Zero, go get the medical supplies!" She shouted, looking over her shoulder and not seeing Zero there. She hoped that meant they had had the same idea.

The rest of the group paused, hanging around the edges, as if wanting to come closer but not wanting to get in the way. "..Dae?" Cleo asked finally, stepping forwards. They sat down beside Bella, seeming unsure of what to do, their eyes wide. " _Dae._ Don't die on me, please, I-" 

Dae glanced over to them, seeming to take a moment to register what they were seeing. "H..Hey, I've got like.. Nine lives, remember? I'm- I'm a cat, so I've got.. lives."

At that point Zero got back with the medical supplies and Bella turned her attention away from Cleo. _This isn't going to be enough, they're bleeding bad- Fuck, fuck, fuck-_ "Someone call for an ambulance!" She shouted, and a moment later heard Sketch on the phone, hopefully calling 911. She turned back to Guppy. "I'm going to ask you again, what happened?"

"I-" Guppy started. "We were just going out for a walk, since neither of us could sleep. We- I got distracted, we got lost- Someone attacked us, I came back here as fast as I could, but-"

Bella reached forwards, wrapping her arms around Guppy in a hug. "You did good, thank you. Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked, pulling out of the hug, though her hands stayed on their shoulders. 

"Yes, but not as bad." Guppy said. They looked down at Dae - Bella finally took in Dae's wounds, and she wished she hadn't - for a long moment. "We shouldn't have gone on that stupid walk, Now Dae's just going to- going to _die,_ and it's all just because I was up too late-"

"Hey, hey, Look at me." Bella said. "Dae's not going to die, not if we have anything to say about it, okay? Dae's not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that." Guppy said, their voice soft.

"I- I know I can't. But I'm going to try my best, okay? And the ambulance will be here soon, You've done your best and we're going to do ours." Bella said. "Dae just has to hang in there for a couple more minutes, okay? And then the ambulance will be here." She was vaguely aware of Zero trying to treat Dae's wounds next to her and talking from Cleo on her other side, but she was comforting her kid and all of her focus was on that. "Let's count the seconds, alright? We can count the seconds until the ambulance is here, Try not to lose count. Come on, count with me. One, two, three." 

Cleo moved to her left, saying something she barely heard. "Four, five, six," Guppy joined her now, counting quietly alongside her.

"Seven, eight, nine." Zero stood up and went behind bella, sitting down between Bella and Cleo to treat Dae's wounds better, Bella guessed, and she moved a little bit so there was more space for them to. "Ten, eleven. Twelve,"

Sketch ran up where Zero had been standing, seeming panicked, but Bella was focused. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen." She tapped Guppy's arm briefly when their eyes started to wander. "I think we're on seventeen now, right?"

She was vaguely aware of Zero at her side, saying her name, but she kept counting. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty."

Zero rested their hand on Bella's shoulder. "-ella-"

Bella turned to them, not really taking in what was going on around her, part of her still counting the seconds. Twenty one, twenty two. People were shouting. Twenty three. Cleo looked up from where they had had their hand on Dae's neck, checking for a heartbeat, tears in their eyes. Twenty four. More shouting, someone standing up and waving, probably for the ambulance. Twenty five, twenty six. She was vaguely aware that Dae was dead, that was what was happening, but she kept counting. Twenty seven, twenty eight. A tear fell onto her hand. _That's twenty nine now, and now that's thirty._

Guppy had long since turned away, kneeling by Dae's side, and Bella was aware of the fact they were crying. Thirty one, thirty two. She kept counting.

"-lla, look at me." Zero said many seconds later, wiping a tear from Bella's cheek. "Bells-" 

Bella blinked, now aware that the tear that had fallen onto her hand - several had now - was her own. "I need to keep counting, I'm trying to-" 

"Bella, Dae's dead." Zero said. "The ambulance just left, You've been staring into space for five minutes."

Bella stopped. "But.. But Dae was going to be fine, I was just- I was just calming down Guppy while we waited for the ambulance."

"Guppy's in an ambulance going to the hospital, they passed out three minutes ago." Zero said.

"But I still need to count for them, we were trying not to lose track." Bella said.

Zero paused, their expression not one Bella could read. "Wait, you're crying." Bella said, reaching forward with one hand. "Don't cry, it's- it's going to be-" Oh. _Oh._ Dae was dead. Dae was dead, dae was dead. _Fuck, no no no no no no no- Dae can't be dead, right, this is all some bad- this is some bad dream or something, I'm sure of it. We're all going to wake up and everything will be fine. Dae's dead. Dae's dead. This can't be happening._

Zero paused for a long moment, before leaning in for a hug. "I know. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I like fluff!! Also me: *writes this.*  
> Ah well. I hope you got some sort of emotions from this! Sorry if I didn't write y'all the best, I don't really know how you would react to a death. I might write more chapters of this here and there of the other characters and their perspectives, depends on whether or not the inspiration strikes. 


End file.
